


Good Company

by RonnieMinor



Series: Sabriel Week 2012 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieMinor/pseuds/RonnieMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester first meets Gabriel Milton a few weeks after the start of his sophomore year.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://cardboardcupcake.tumblr.com/post/20417432749/high-school-au">this</a> gifset on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an extension of something I wrote for Jenena's [amazing gifset.](http://cardboardcupcake.tumblr.com/post/20417432749/high-school-au)

Sam Winchester first meets Gabriel Milton a few weeks after the start of his sophomore year. The Milton family are new to Lawrence and have made quite an impression one way or another. Sam's view of them has been shaped by Castiel (the youngest son) who is in his class for English, History and Math. Castiel proves to be just as clever as Sam and to share several of his interests too. He's also totally socially inept - it's like he grew up under a rock or something, he's _that_ unaware of social rules.

As Sam learns, Castiel isn't the only one with social problems. 

They've been chatting in class for a while and they've hung out at the Winchesters' house a couple of times (where Castiel is being introduced to the wonders of video games and Dean, although Sam is only aware of the former) so it's not a big deal when Cas (because, really, _Castiel?_ ) says there's a film on that he wants to see and does Sam want to join him? As it turns out, Sam also wants to see that movie, so he says yes.

They meet up outside the cinema, Sam in a leather jacket and jeans, Cas in his trench coat and slacks. The smaller boy waves to someone driving an old VW Beetle, who waves in return and drives off.

'Who was that?' Sam asks, curious. The face looks familiar and he can't think where from.

'Oh, that is my older brother, Gabriel. He offered to drive me here.' Cas frowns. 'I'm surprised you have not met before. He is in senior year, like Dean.'

Sam chuckles at that. 'C'mon Cas, you know Dean only pays attention in shop and the classes he needs to get his GED.' He shrugs. 'It doesn't matter anyway. Let's go buy tickets - I want to get some popcorn before the movie starts.' 

'Sure', Cas says and it sounds so strange and relaxed coming out of his mouth that Sam has to laugh. 

'You're one weird human being Cas', he says, clapping his friend on the shoulder and heading over to the ticket booth.

A couple of hours later, they're heading out of the cinema, talking eagerly. Cas is just explaining why the main character _had_ to leave a note in the book when the toot of a horn stops their conversation. 

'Cas, do you want a ride or not? Dad's going to be pissed if we're out late.' It's Gabriel, sitting in his Beetle with the window rolled down. 

Cas blinks for a few moments, then turns to Sam. 'I'm most sorry, but our father is somewhat strict. Perhaps we could continue our discussion at school?'

Sam shrugs. 'Yeah, sure man. You go - I don't want you to get into trouble with your old man.'

Cas smiles. 'Thank you Sam. That is very considerate.' He's walking round to the passenger seat when he slides his hands into his pockets and frowns. 'Damn. I believe I've left my wallet in the cinema. Will you wait Gabriel?'

Gabriel nods. 'Sure thing Cas. Just be quick.' He watches Cas go to the ticket booth to explain and then gets out of the car. The first thing that strikes Sam is that he's small. Really small. Sure, Sam is 6'2" and still growing, but Gabriel looks to be to 5'8" at the most.

Gabriel raises an eyebrow at him. 'How's the weather up there sasquatch? I'm Gabriel - Cas' older, better-looking brother.'

He's wearing a button-down, jersey and jacket, yet he looks so pugnacious that Sam laughs, long and loud. It's not meant cruelly, but it obviously makes Gabriel a little uneasy. He shifts awkwardly from one foot to another. 'Well it is a joke I guess, but nobody's found it quite so funny before.'

Sam catches his breathe. 'Hey, look, I'm sorry man. You just looked so... feisty?' He stops himself from saying 'like a Chihuahua barking at a Great Dane', but it seems like the damage is done.

' _Feisty?_ I guess that's an improvement on sassy, but not by much. Didn't anyone teach you respect for your elders Sam, or did your Neanderthal big brother drop you on your head a few too many times when you were a baby?' 

Sam completely ignores Gabriel's annoyance. 'You know my name?' The thought is surprisingly pleasant.

Gabriel rolls his eyes. 'Of course I know your name. Firstly, you're like the giant beanstalk - kind of hard to miss. Secondly, your brother is in my English class and _does not shut up about you_. Finally, my brother _also_ does _not_ shut up about you. Or about your brother, now I come to think about it. Anyway. I know who you are.'

'Oh. That's cool I guess.' 

'Cool? You think the fact that I know who you are because of the Sam Winchester Appreciation Club is _cool?'_ Gabriel rolls his eyes. 'You've got some strange ideas kiddo - is it because the air's kind of thin up with you?'

Sam rolls his eyes in return. ' _Seriously?_ "kiddo"? You're what, two years older than me?'

'Probably less', Gabriel says with a grin. 'Sorry. It's kind of a habit.' And suddenly, the whole tone of the conversation shifts from stilted to comfortable.

'Dude, you're totally compensating for being a midget!' Sam retorts.

'Whatever, bean pole.' Gabriel's tone is teasing though. Sam knows he's not angry.

'So says the ankle-biter.'

Gabriel shakes his head. 'Sammy, Sammy, Sammy that was just _bad_.'

Sam raises eyebrows. 'Sammy?'

'Well I have to call you something that makes me feel superior', Gabriel says defensively. Sam just laughs and the older boy joins in moments later. 

They're casually trading insults as Cas comes out of the cinema, wallet in hand.

'I am sorry for my lengthy absence', he says, which sets Sam off, who sets _Gabriel_ off. They're laughing so hard that Sam is leaning against the car for support and Gabriel is doubled over. Cas looks confused, tilting his head in a birdlike manner, as if somehow he could get a better perspective from a different angle. 'Is something wrong?'

Sam shakes his head and tries to breathe. Gabriel just chuckles.

Eventually though, they've both managed to stop laughing. Cas is sitting in the passenger seat, waiting for his brother to get in and drive them both home. Gabriel is wiping tears from the corners of his eyes, a big grin on his face.

'Well, uh, it sure was nice to meet you kiddo', he says, then shakes his head and smiles awkwardly. 'Sorry. I meant to say _Sam_.' Sam just laughs again, finding Gabriel's bumbling attempts to be cool and superior strangely endearing.

'Yeah, it was nice to meet you too', he replies. 'See you around, _Gabe_.'

The smaller man nods. 'See you', he says with a smile and an awkward wave. Sam chuckles, grinning as he turns away and begins walking home. The grin doesn't leave his face until long after he gets there.


End file.
